


Kryptonite

by walkthroughhale



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthroughhale/pseuds/walkthroughhale
Summary: A oneshot written for a group rp I'm involved in on Tumblr - in which Alaric meets Isobel. He goes by Alaric during their marriage, but long after she leaves he changes his name to Zave Jones. This is reminiscent of his time with her, so he is referred to by his new name.





	Kryptonite

> **I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
>  I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time  
> But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
> I feel there is nothing I can do... **   
> 

Meeting Isobel Flemming was the moment it all changed for Zave. It was the start of his downward spiral. A spiral that lasted decades, a spiral he was still trapped in. They were both so young but when he first saw her, sitting on the lawn out in the gardens of a local park, looking up at the sun with closed eyes and a smile on her lips, it was like heaven itself was smiling down upon her. Gracing her with it’s presence. He too, was smiling. Her sheer beauty enough to stop his heart, to still his mind. He was naive enough to think then, that there could still be a happy ending for him. That things might turn out alright.  _Oh how wrong he was_.

Still, his legs crossed the field without any conscious effort, moving slowly towards her like a predator seeking out it’s prey. She didn’t notice him until he was right in front of her, the tip of his loafers aligned with her vision. Her gaze traveled slowly up his body, coming to rest on his face...and then that smile widened. It was in that very moment, that Zave Jones fell in love for the first time. The moment their eyes connected.

“Mind if I join you?” He asked smoothly, his hands slipping into his pockets as he casually waited for a response. She did not hesitate. Motioning to an empty space opposite her, in which Zave promptly filled. They sat there for hours, until the sun had dipped low on the horizon. Having clicked instantly, both missed their appointments, their plans suddenly shifting to the present, to a desperate urge to know more about each other and had to tear themselves apart when they were both too cold and numb to remain.  


Such was the nature of their relationship, one smooth transition unto the next. Not long after that initial meeting, they had become a  _package deal_. The inseparable can’t-have-one-without-the-other kind. For a short while, his life was bliss. He’d defiantly avoided his familial responsibilities, forgotten his powers, shirked his heritage... focusing instead on a life void of the Arcane Society and the expectations placed on him as a  _Jones_.

> **I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be,  
>  Something to do with you. I really don’t mind what happens now and then  
> As long as you’ll be my friend at the end.  If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman If I’m alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand?   
> I’ll keep you by my side with my superhuman might **   
> 

Proposing to her came naturally, like it was the only option, as easy as breathing air. He’d come down on bended knee in the same patch of grass that they’d first met. Having moved swiftly in the night after a beautiful dinner at their favourite restaurant. She laughed at the ‘danger’ of sneaking into the Botanical Gardens beyond the park and the black dress hugging all her curves in the best way possible was the kind of outfit that men only dreamed about. She said yes immediately, and the ring slid onto her slender finger like it was made only for her.

The lovers moved into a quaint little apartment and were married a few months after that. The ceremony was private, only their closest friends and family present in the backyard of his family home. They both put off the honeymoon, Isobel’s responsibilities at the practice were too high and Zave had just joined NOPD. They vowed to go in a few years, when they could save up and afford a whirlwind three month vacation to somewhere extremely far and exotic.

Instead, they took the weekend off and remained in that apartment. Zave had decked it out with rose petals, candles and her favourite chocolate. They made love for hours and didn’t sleep a wink. He could still remember the way her porcelain skin smelled, of night blooming Jasmine. Her lips were always a light shade of stained red and her eyes had a depth to them that threatened to drown him every time he gazed into them. If only he knew how accurate that would be.

Still, their blissful bubble continued, the pair working in a kind of harmony that very few could imagine.  _They just fit_. They never seemed to tire of each other. Years later laughing at each other’s jokes, gazing at the other like they were the only person left on this earth, and the sex was mind blowing, always more intense than the last time they came together. The were magnetic.

> **You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I will keep  
>  You took for granted all the times I never let you down,   
> you stumbled in and bumped your head, If not for me then you'd be dead   
> I picked you up and put you back on solid ground**

Nothing lasts forever, and that much could be said for Zave Jones. His life of love, of joy, of isolation from a world he so desperately ran from ended as swiftly as it had begun. The pieces coming crashing down after a night of particularly intense love-making. He knew there was something on her mind, something she needed to say. The connection felt like the calm before a storm, like the final goodbye.

In the quiet aftermath, where the silence was broken only by the heavy sounds of their breathing, bodies lying spent and tangled in the Egyptian Cotton sheets that she’d insisted on sleeping in, her gaze lifted to his. She climbed on top of him once more, and looked into his eyes for what felt like an eternity before kissing him in a way Zave would never forget. 

A slender hand reached out to take something off the side table closest to them before sitting up, straddling his hips and his own heavy hands came to rest on her waist. “What’s going on?” He asked in a tone full of gravel, the thickness present from equal parts lustful exhaustion and weariness for what was inevitably going to hurt him.

The ring she slid onto his finger was heavy, marked with a crest he’d never seen before and there was something so dark, so beautiful about it, he felt emotions overwhelm him. “What’s this for, baby?” He asked, his gaze locked onto the jewellery like it was a prized possession. “Something for you, a symbol of protection. Wear it, always. Wear it to remember me..”

He didn’t understand it then, what she meant. Why he had to remember her. Of course he would, she was his wife, the love of his life... It didn’t hit him until later the next day. The bags of groceries in his hand dropping to the floor with a kind of slow-motion you only saw in movies, the contents splashing everywhere, staining the carpet in a way her blood, the sight before him, stained his soul. The vampire drinking her blood was the only thing that could elicit the kind of scream that filled the home they cherished. When the vampire realized they were no longer alone, that his feeding time had been interrupted...he vanished. Taking the limp body of his soulmate with him.

_& that was the last time he ever saw her..._


End file.
